A True True Friend
by MeaselMeasel
Summary: Silver Spoon has always been there for Diamond Tiara. But she never felt like she was a real friend. What happens when she finally can't take it anymore.


Hey everyone!

Here is my newest story! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. All the little fillies and colts were out enjoying it during their recess. There were fillies playing on the swings, or jump roping. While other little ponies were playing tag. But two little fillies just seemed to have a problem with everyone.<p>

"Ugh can you believe Cheerilee is making us stay in school all day. I mean it's practically summer they just let us stay home all day anyway," Diamond Tiara complained to Silver Spoon as the two walked across the playground.

"I know I mean how are we suppose to get sun if like we're stuck in stupid school?" Silver Spoon responded. The two continued to complain about school, Miss Cheerilee, and some of their other classmates as they made their way to the swings. Diamond walked over the swing on the far left where unicorn colt had just climbed on to take his turn.

"Get out of that swing it's my turn," the girl said as she tried to push the boy out of his spot.

"No fair I just started my turn can you wait like everyone else?" he said shaking his long brown mane out of his face, "Besides there are other swings open down at the other end." Diamond glared at the colt, "Yes but this is the best swing. That makes it mine. Seeing how I'm the best right Silver Spoon." The gray filly walked up behind the colt and pushed him out, "That's right so beat it." The colt frowned before shaking his head and moving on to play something else, "Bullies." Diamond jumped up into the swing, and as Silver was about to climb into the one beside her the pink filly cleared her throat. She looked over at her friend, "What is it Diamond Tiara?"

"I believe you're forgetting something?"

"What?"

"You have to push me stupid." Silver Spoon faked laughed, "Oh yeah I was just kidding about swinging." She walked around her friend and began to push her. She sigh as the girl on the swing was having fun. Their relationship had alway been this way. Whenever Silver Spoon had the better snack she had to trade with Diamond Tiara. If she got a new outfit Diamond had to look at to see if she didn't want to wear it first. Whenever the two would play it was always what Diamond wanted to do. If Silver ever questioned her so called friend she was either hit or ridiculed by the girl. Silver was forced to fake a smile and play along with whatever Diamond wanted. That included making fun of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Silver Spoon never hated the trio in fact she liked the idea of the friends helping each other find their special talents. But if Diamond Tiara ever found Silver would be made fun of and she'd lose the only friend she ever had.

"Oh look if it isn't the trio of blank flanks! Come on Silver Spoon let's go say hello to our favorite classmates," Diamond suggested as she stopped the swing. Silver blinked for a minute, "But didn't we make fun of them this morning before class?"

"Yeah so?"

"So don't you think they've had enough for one day?"

"When did you stop being my friend?"

"What?"

"I said when did you stop being my friend and become theirs? I mean you obviously have something wrong going on in your head. Otherwise you wouldn't have questioned me. Only my true friends would just do what I say. Or maybe it's that crush you have on the flightless pegus? huh? Is that it you don't want to pick on your girlfriend?" Diamond began to tease as she walked away, "That's fine have fun with you blank flank whore and her two lackeys I'm going to go find me a real friend." Silver Spoon fought back tears. She hated when Diamond Tiara did this. She could never tell her friend that she did in fact have feelings for the pegus. But she'd rather have a friend than be alone, "Wait are you kidding? Who would ever have feelings for a pegus that can't even fly. No to mention her little unicorn friend sucks at magic. Remember what we saw at Twilight's a couple weeks ago? I mean really I'm sure every unicorn can lift a stupid old broom in the first go. I'm sorry Diamond Tiara I was just trying to be funny that's all."Diamond stopped and gave her friend a death glared. She then closed her eyes and began walking away, "Fine I forgive you but don't let it happen again. Now come on." The gray earth pony ran to keep up with her friend.

Finally the day had ended and all Silver Spoon wanted to do was go home. But of course Diamond Tiara had other plans. She walked behind frowning and head hung low as the pair made their way to Sugarcube Corner. They walked up to the counter. Diamond had to think about what she wanted, while Silver Spoon order a chocolate shake with extra whip topping. Diamond smiled, "I'll have the same thing and a sugar cookie." Mrs. Cake rang up the order and gave them their total. Silver Spoon stood there lost in thought thinking it was Diamond Tiara turn to treat.

"Well?" Diamond said impatiently.

"Well what?" Silver said sounding slightly confused.

"Pay already!" Silver blinked and shook her head in shock. Then frowned before handing over the money for their order. Why did she think she wouldn't have to pay. In fact she couldn't even remember the last time Diamond paid for anything for her. Even on her birthday she'd always get old clothes or toys Diamond didn't want anymore. Every year though she'd go out and buy her friend a wonderful new item that would be tossed to the side. The two sat their normal table and began to enjoy their snack.  
>"So my parents are totally making me go with them to Appleloosa for some stupid business meeting this weekend. I mean really they can't just leave me in town for one day by myself." Silver Spoons ears perked up. A whole day without Diamond Tiara? What would she do? Probably just sit at home and do homework. She wouldn't tell her friend but she really did love school and wanted to pass as one of the top students. She was actually really smart and didn't like the fact she had to hid it. But she couldn't risk getting made fun of for being a nerd. Silver Spoon started acted upset, "That's like totally lame I mean you could have totally stay at my place. But my mom has people coming over to redecorate the kitchen so she doesn't want any guest till it's done. This is so unfair to us." That wasn't a totally lie. Silver Spoons' mom really did have people coming over to redecorate but she wouldn't mind having anyone over. Her mom loved to entertain guests. Diamond shrugged, "Oh well daddy said he'd buy me a new dress for going." Diamond went on about the trip while Silver just sat there and pretended to listen. She tried to think of what she would do on her own. She'd probably get all of her homework Friday night to leave the weekend open to read or to paint. She did have the new Daring Doo book to start and she'd really like to finish the painting she started two days ago. Maybe it would be nice to have sometime to herself away from Diamond Tiara. She could be her real self then. Finally after two hours of nothing but listening to Diamond really stupid gossip the two split ways to go home.<p>

"Mom? I'm home!" Silver called as she walked into the door. Garnet Spoon walked up to the door,"Hello sweetie how was school today?" Silver never told her mother about the fact she was a bully "Just fine. I passed my math test with a ninety five." Garnet smiled, "That's my girl." She nuzzled her daughter's face with her muzzle, "now go wash up. Supper will be ready soon." Silver smiled and ran off to the bathroom. Sure her family was the second most powerful family in town but unlike Diamond Tiara's family they really didn't like to show off. They didn't have butlers, or maids, or cooks, or anything like that. Garnet may have a talent in jewels but her other one was in the kitchen. Silver Spoon loved the fact that her mom cooked for her. Sometime she even helps and learns everything her mom knows. Sadly her dad isn't home much. A lot of the time as the right hand man of Filthy Rich he's the one that travels. That's why it shocked her so much that Filthy Rich was going to a business meet and not her father. Silver Spoon quickly washed her hooves and went into the dining room. She looked around, "where's dad?" Garnet looked at her daughter, "he had to work late to get Mr. Rich ready to go tomorrow. The project that he's working on will help with trading between here and Appleoosa. He'll be home with us all weekend." Silver smiled bright, "Good I miss daddy when he's gone. Smells good mommy!" The two sat down and started to eat. Over dinner the two talked about their days, and started to talk about different books the two had both read. Silver Spoon loved spending time with mom. Besides Diamond her mom wasn't just her mom she was her friend. Once dinner was done and the dishes were washed Silver headed to her room to do her homework. It wasn't too hard, simple addition and a one paragraph story review. Once that was done it was bath time, then off to bed. Silver couldn't wait tomorrow she'd have a day to be just by herself.

The school bell rang to signal the start of the day. As Silver Spoon walked into the door she noticed Diamond Tiara was already gone. She let out a sigh of relief and started to make her way to her desk. As she walked by Miss Cheerilee stopped her, "I need to talk to you." She nodded and came closer to her teacher's desk. Cheerilee smiled at the gray earth pony, "I'm proud to say you have the highest grade in the class." Silver was in shock then began to smile, "Really?"

"Mhm, which is why I'm really shocked by your behavior. Yesterday Lucky Crash came up to me and told me you pushed him out of a swing yesterday." Silver Spoon hung her head in shame, "Yes I did do that. I'm really sorry."

"It's not me you need to be saying sorry to, it's Crash." Silver looked over at the black colt with the long brown mane and nodded. She walked over to him, "Hey Crash I'm sorry I pushed out of the swing yesterday." Crash looked at Silver in shock, "Umm apology accepted?" Silver smiled and left to go to her desk. Class went on as normal first history, then the reading lesson, math followed, after that it was time for lunch, followed by recess. All the little pony pulled out their lunches and moved around the room to sit with friends. Silver was flying solo today. She pulled out her lunch of a daisy sandwich, and apple slices. She smiled to herself, "Mom you rock." She also pulled out a nice big chocolate chip cookie. As she ate she read the third Daring Doo book, her favorite. She didn't pay attention to the ponies around her.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's just not herself."

"Maybe she's thinks she's better than us to talk to us."

"She looks lonely."  
>"No that can't be it, maybe she's just an ice queen."<p>

"Haha yeah! Her is made of nothing but ice!" Silver really did try to ignore all the comments the others were saying, even more she tried her hardest not to cry. She hid her face deeper in the book to keep the others from seeing her eyes.

"_Look at the four-eyes!"_

"_She has a gray coat! She looks like an old lady!"_

"_What's a matter old lady? Think you too good to talk to us?"_ She tried not to think about the past but it wasn't working. She was about to burst into tears when she heard Cheerilee's voice, "Okay kids time for Recess! Have fun little ponies!" All the ponies cheerfully ran outside, chattering the whole way. Silver waited till the room was clear before going outside. She quickly walked around the side of the building and sat down. She cracked open the book again and picked up where she left off. Despite the fact everyone was talking behind her back, today was great day. She was free to be herself without Diamond saying awful things to her. She made the mistake one day and had taken her friend to she her painting two years ago. Diamond laughed in her face, and told her she had such a lame hobbie. Silver spent the next two weeks crying when she was alone, and didn't paint for six months. Silver leaned her head back against the building and let out a sigh. She wondered why she even hung out with Diamond anymore. She was cruel and inconsiderate to everyone around her including her parents. Silver was secretly kind hearted and hated being a lackey. But she knew due to years of being mean like her so called best friend she'd never be accepted by anyone else.

"Heads up!" someone yelled over in her direction.

"Huh?" She looked up and quickly moved out of the way before a ball hit her in the face, "What the?" She picked up the ball, "Who the?"

"Hey can we get the ball back?" Sliver looked in the direction of the voice, Scootaloo came running over, "Sorry about that! Sweetie Bell is trying to learn to control her magic better." Silver blinked and handed the ball back, "Tell her to take a deep breath and clear her mind before she tries to anything. That's what my cousin does when she's practicing." Scootaloo blink, "Um okay thank you?" Silver nodded and sat back down to go back to her book. Scoots shook her head, "What's with you today?" Silver popped her head from her book and looked over to the orange pegasus, "Nothing? Why?"

"You didn't say anything mean to me. In fact you were nice and tried to help Sweetie with her magic...so what's going on with you?"

"Nothing just feel like being alone. I'm just trying to enjoy my day off from Diamond Tiara before she comes back tomorrow." Scootaloo smiled, "Come with me!"

"What?"

"I said come with me! You're going to come play with us!"

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

"Come on! It wouldn't hurt to spend sometime with people." Silver sighed,"Fine but if I do will you please leave me to my book?" Scootaloo smiled and nodded quickly. She grabbed the gray pony's hoof and pulled her with her. Silver blushed at the feeling of her hoof in Scootaloo's

"Hey guys Silver Spoon is going to play with us!"

"Um what?" Apple Bloom asked looking over to Sweetie bell. Silver nervously hung her head.

"She seemed lonely so I invited her to come play with us!," Scoots said as she floated off the ground a bit thanks to her wings. Silver was now looking away. Apple Bloom looked over at Sweetie, who shrugged in response, "Okay." Silver Spoon looked up wide eyed, "Really?" Sweetie walked up, "Sure. I don't see why not." The four began play with the ball that almost hit Silver in the head. For the first time in forever she was actually having fun. She hadn't had this much since the last time she had seen her cousin Star Charmer. The four soon got bored with the ball and started to play tag. Apple Bloom started out it. She started to chase after Scoot who was a little bit faster than her. Silver Spoon was just a little bit ahead of Scoot and watched the two friends chase after one another laughing the whole time. She began to think to herself, 'Maybe this is what true friendship was. Not just one person bossing the other one around…"

"Silver Spoon look out!" Sweetie yelled over to her.

"Huh?" she looked quickly to see Apple Bloom heading straight for her. She quickly started to run away from the other girl, "Ah!" The pair continue their chase up until Miss Cheerilee called everyone in. It was time to finish the day. The lessons went on, but all Silver Spoon could think about is how much she had with the girls. It was nice to accepted for once, and see what it was like to have real friends.

The last bell rang, everyone ran out of the building. Silver Spoon walked by herself out the door and to the road.

"Hey Silver Spoon! Wait up!" Scootaloo called from behind her. She turned to see the trio running up to her. The four of them started to walk together.

"So Silver Spoon what are going to do now that it's the weekend?" Sweetie Belle asked. Silver thought for a moment, "Well probably finish my homework so I don't have worry about it. Then maybe work on a painting."

"You paint?" Apple Bloom asked. Silver nodded, "Yes. I'm not very good but I it's just a hobby I have." Scootaloo stepped in front of her, "That is so cool! Can we come see some of your work!?"

"Yeah can we?" Apple Bloom jumped to Scoot's left side.

"Pleeeeeease?" Sweetie jumped to the other side. Silver Spoon thought for a moment, "Well um." How would Diamond Tiara feel knowing she was spending time with the three ponies that Diamond hated the most? At that moment she smiled, "Yes. I'd love to show you three my paintings." The trio cheered, "Let's go!"

The four of them made their way to Silver Spoon's house. The trio was amazed by the size. It wasn't as big as Diamond Tiara's but it wasn't as small as Scootaloo's house. In fact it looked more like everypony house here in Ponyville. Silver smiled, "Not what you expected?" The girl's nodded and galloped up to the door. Silver kept her pace, she had never seen someone so excited to go into a house before. She opened the door, "Momma I'm home!" A dark red earth pony with a gray mane stepped around the connor, "Hello dear welcome home...Oh! I see you've brought home some little friends! Nice to meet you all I'm Garnet Spoon."

"I'm Sweetie Bell!"

"I'm Scootaloo!"

"And I'm Apple Bloom!"

"And it's very nice to meet you too!" The trio said in unison. She smiled at the girls, "Why don't you four run off to play in my sweet little baby's room and I'll bring you up a snack." They smiled, and Silver Spoon spoke up, "We'll actually be in the art room. I want to show them my paintings." Her mother smiled, "Okay dear. Now run along." Silver Spoon pointed her head in the direction of the room, "Come on let's go." The trio followed the gray pony up the stairs, Sweetie spoke up," So you are named after your mother?"

"Yes. In fact if you'd like after I show you what got me my cutie mark...if you'd like that is," Silver said as she walked over to a door.

"Yes! I've always wonder how you got your cutie mark!," Scoot said walked up next to Silver. She gave a slight blush, "Okay. Here we are." She opened the door and flipped on the light. The room was huge. It was full of different art supplies: a pottery wheel, two esals, a bunch of canvases, brushes of all sizes, not to mention all the colors of paint. There were paintings all over the wall.

"Woooow," Apple Bloom said, "You painted all these."

"Well some. Others are my mother's or my grandmother's. My grandma was the reason I started to paint. I'll never be as good as them, but I'll keep trying till I get as good." The girls smiled at her as she pointed out her paints and talked about others that her family had done. Scootaloo had to admit this is a side of Silver Spoon she liked. She liked it a lot. She had to get to the bottom of what made this girl tick, and figure out why she was always so mean. In fact Scoot didn't think she was mean at all. She had a kind heart that could have been tainted by Diamond Tiara. She had to remember to ask the girl before they left.

After they ate their snack of fresh apples and daisy sandwiches they headed to Silver's room.

"Okay are you ready?" she asked. They all nodded, "Uh huh!" Silver moved her way to her bed, and pulled a wooden box out from under it. She carefully opened the box to relieve many decorative spoons from different places all over Equestria.

"Wow! These are amazing! How did you get these?" Sweetie asked.

"Can we hold them?" Apple asked.

"Yes and every since I was little my dad would travel a lot. One day he brought home this spoon," she said as she pulled out a spoon from Manehatten, "He gave it to me. I never had love something so much. Before my dad left that next trip I asked him to bring me another. It was about two months later I got my cutie mark after I had at least twenty." The girls looked at all of the spoons, there had to be sixty to seventy spoons in this little box. The girls continued to talked about the different spoons. After a while they went outside to play. They played hide and seek, tag, and played in the pool. They had a great time, Silver actually felt like she had real friends for the first time in forever. They finally all sat down to take a break.

"Hey Silver Spoon I've always wondered something," Scootaloo said, "How did you and Diamond Tiara become friends?" Silver frowned a bit, "It's actual not that great of a story."  
>"Can you tell us anyway. I've kind of been wondering that myself," Sweetie Bell chimed in. Silver Spoon let out a sigh, "Okay. It was the time I was three. My mom had dropped me off at daycare so she could go to a jewel sale just outside of town, and dad of course was gone on business. Back then I was super shy and didn't talk to anyone outside of my family. I didn't know how to make friends or anything. All the other ponies started to make fun of me for my glasses and my mane color. I started to cry…"<p>

*Flashback*

"_You just look so stupid!"  
><em>"_Yeah why did you even come here? No one is ever going to your friend you're ugly!"_

"_I'll be her friend!" a voice broke through the crowd. A light pink pony with purple hair stepped in front of Silver Spoon. _

"_She's going to be my best friend now you need to back off!" _

"_Yes Diamond Tiara." The group of kids walked away from the two girls. Silver Spoon looked up, "Th-Thank you." Diamond Tiara smirk, "That's right you need to thank me. If we're going to be best friends you have to get a backbone."_

"_O-Okay," she said._

"_Ugh and stop with the stutter, what's your name anyway."_

"_It's Silver Spoon."  
><em>"_I'm Diamond Tiara, from now on you listen to me and only me. Got it?" The gray earth pony nodded._

*end of Flashback*

"After that I just never had a real chance to talk to anyone else. Sure not everyone understands how Diamond Tiara is but I do. She can be nice. Sometimes when she feels like it would help her in the long run. But really she isn't all that bad. She just...I don't know doesn't like other ponies much and since I didn't like talking to others it just made since."

"Well that make sense," Scoot said, "But just know there are ponies out there I'm sure would like to be your friend."

"Like who," Silver asked raising an eyebrow. The trio scooted close together and each flashed a giant smile.

"Oh," Silver started to laugh, "I guess you're right." She smiled at the girls.

"Girls! A very handsome stallion is here looking for Apple Bloom!" Garnet called from downstairs. "Looks like it's time to go. We'll see you tomorrow?" Apple Bloom asked getting up.

"I can't tomorrow my dad is going to be home, and we haven't had a family dinner. Maybe the day after."

Soon all three girls had left, and Silver Spoon went downstairs to help her mom with dinner. Garnet smiled at her daughter, "So who were those girls sweetie? I've never seen them before." Silver smiled, "Well they are sort of new friends of mine." Garnet chuckled at her daughter, "Well the seemed very nice, true friends even." Silver stopped cleaning off the potatoes, "Yeah I guess you're right."

"Hello? Where are my two favorite girls?" A booming voice called from the front room.

"Daddy!" Silver ran towards the front door, and hugged her dad, "Hi daddy how was your day?"

"It was good, but it's wonderful now that I'm home with you!," He picked her up as Garnet walked into the room, "And your beautiful mother." He used his free hoof, to grab his wife's. He brought it to his lips and kissed, "Hello dear." Garnet blushed, "Welcome home my love. How was your day Brave?" Brave Builder smiled, "Better now that I'm home. Now can we please eat, I'm starving."

After a whole day of movies, board games, picnic lunch, and hiking with her folks Silver Spoon couldn't wait to meet up with her new friends at Sugar Cube Corner to tell them all about it. It had been awhile since she had gotten a whole day with both her parents. The hike though the Everfree Forest was her favorite part. They had gone to the ruins of the old castle, with the permission of Princess Twilight of course. The picnic the three of them packed was amazing seeing how they each made each other's lunches. They were happy, and enjoying quality time together. Today she knew her parents would want some time just to themselves. Her parents have been together for so long, but you'd swear they had just started dating. She shook her head, she didn't care she liked that her parents were so in love. She enter Sugar Cube Corner and looked around.

"Over here!" Scoot called over waving her hoof. Silver smiled, and ran over, "hey girls!"

"Hey! How was your day with your mom and dad?" Apple Bloom asked as Silver Spoon sat down. She was smiling again, "It was amazing first we…"

"Oh my Celista. I had to see it for myself," a voice said from behind her. Silver Spoon slowly turned around, "Diamond Tiara what are you doing here?"

"I went to you house so I could tell you how lame the trip was, but your mom said you were here with our other friends. So I thought to myself that couldn't be true, she doesn't have any other friends besides me. She's not suppose to. I'm gone one day and you let these stupid blank flanks get to your head. I'm ashamed to call you my friend." Apple Bloom was about to speak up, when Silver Spoon stopped her.

"Listen Diamond Tiara I didn't let them get to my head. They were something you have never been to me or anyone: nice. They showed me what friendship should be like in one day then in the years of our friendship. If you could even call it that. You put me down, me! I'm suppose to be your best friend. Best friends don't do that. Spending time with these three girls showed me that," she stood up and moved closer to the other pony, "Friendship is about supporting each other, and being there for each other. They inspired each other to be better. Not once did you do that for me. You use me, you abuse me, and you treat me like I'm scum at times. I don't want to see your face anymore, at least not until you change. As far as I'm concerned our friendship is over." Diamond was speechless. She blinked away tears that had started to form in the corner of her eyes, "if you feel that way fine! There are plenty of people out there who are willing to be my friend!" She ran out the door, crying.

"Whoa that was crazy!" Scootaloo said, "I've never seen anyone stand up to her like that." Silver Spoon shrugged, "She was never a true friend. I was always there for her. I shouldn't be saying this but when her parents began to fight I was there to let her cry on my shoulder. I was there when her grandpa passed away. I try my hardest to make sure she stays happy, because she was my only friend. That is until Friday, I now have friends, real friends." Silver Spoon was now crying. Scootaloo got up and hugged her, "From the way it sounds you were a true true friend to her, and she took that for granted." Apple Bloom and Sweetie Bell nodded in agreeance. Silver Spoon hugged Scootaloo back, "Thank you, and I hope to prove to you guys that I am. Truth is I've always admired you guys. I wanted friendship like that, and now I have I'm worried I'm going to mess it up." Apple Bloom got up and put a hoof on Silver Spoon shoulder, "You won't mess up, I can already tell." She smiled at the yellow pony, "Thank you." Sweetie Bell smiles, "Come on lets tell Pinkie Pie, and throw are party!" The other three giggled, and they ran to ask the best party pony to help them throw a party.


End file.
